


We Both Know I'm Not What You Need

by walfie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walfie/pseuds/walfie
Summary: Tony Stark was, by all accounts, a complete asshat. Famous from before he could walk, a trust fund baby who had wealth and opportunity fall in to his lap. To say Steve Rogers was not his biggest fan was no understatement.Steve was a bodyguard by trade. He had started the company years ago with his best friend and former Army buddy Bucky. They had fast become the best in the business, and SHIELD Security now had 10 of the most capable and highly skilled bodyguards money could buy.When Tony's life is threatened by the group known as the Ten Rings, Pepper hires Steve as Tony's bodyguard.Very loosely based on the film The Bodyguard.





	We Both Know I'm Not What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever. I have been avidly reading all your wonderful stories and was inspired to give it a go on my own.
> 
> The plan is to do a chapter a week, and alternate between Steve and Tony's POV. 
> 
> If you have watched the film you will know that there will be an eventual pairing, and I am unsure yet on whether that will be explicit or glossed over in the story. I will give warning when we get to that chapter :). 
> 
> This is completely unbetaed so please forgive me if it's full of mistakes. I am also writing this late at night so I will blame the fact I am ready for bed.

Premise for the story - the bodyguard inspiration? 

Tony Stark was, by all accounts, a complete asshat. Famous from before he could walk, a trust fund baby who had wealth and opportunity fall in to his lap. He was clever, sure, but he didn't use that intellect for anything other than personal gain. An borderline alcoholic playboy who seemed to love the limelight. To say Steve Rogers was not his biggest fan was no understatement. Anytime he was on TV, or came up on Google, Steve found himself snorting in disgust and leaving the room. Which is why he was on his second drink of the night seriously contemplating his options.  
See, Steve was a bodyguard by trade. He had started the company years ago with his best friend and former Army buddy Bucky. They had fast become the best in the business, and SHIELD Security now had 10 of the most capable and highly skilled bodyguards money could buy. Unfortunately Steve was the only one available, and Tony's people were offering a lot of money to take the job. Too much to turn down, especially as they were hoping to expand out of New York. It would be a 6 month live in assignment, he would get his own room at Stark tower and have to be at Tony's side whenever he left the building. In return he would receive the rather exhuberant sum of $1.5million.  
The obsence amount of money was due to a very public attempt of Tony's life a week ago. His former partner Obidah Stane had hired a mercenary group known at the Ten Rings to kill Tony in a bid to take over Stark Industries, and they had very nearly succeeded. Of course the next day Tony had gone to the media, made out it was all a big joke and given a big speech calling out Obidah and the Ten Rings. That was when a very angry woman named Pepper Potts had made the call to Steve, and why he had now progressed to his third (fourth?) drink as the cold realisation sunk in that tomorrow he would be accepting the position. Bucky was going to lose it when he founnd out.  
\----  
Steve walked through the doors of Stark Industries at 8.30am 2 days later, as agreed with Pepper Potts on their phone call. The building was impressive, if not a little flashy. The woman at the front desk (small, pretty, young... the type you often saw Tony out with) glared at him as he approached.  
"Steve Rogers, I am here to see Mr Stark"  
"Who?"  
"Steve Rogers"  
"Do you have an appointment?" She looked at her computer, then looked back up at Steve with an unimpressed expression.  
"No, I was sent by Miss Potts"  
The receptionist's nose crinkled slightly, the smallest hint of annoyance, before she smiled and gave Steve a visitors pass.  
"Mr Rogers, I see. Take the elevator up to the penthouse, Miss Potts will meet you up there".  
Steve smiled as he took the pass, walking the short steps to the elevator and pressing the call button. Something akin to dread settled in his stomach, making him feel nauseaus and uncomfortable. Every second felt like a lifetime as he waited for the lift, apprehension pouring through him. He should not have taken the job.  
The ride up to the penthouse was suprisingly short and he stepped out in to the most beautiful apartment he had ever seen. Floor to ceiling windows made the room bright and spacious, with a wonderful view of Manhattan. The furniture was modern, but still somehow looked comfortable. Colours were neutral, and he noticed sadly that the penthouse showed no signs of someone living there - no pictures, no mementos. It was beautiful, sure, but also... lonely.  
He stood awkwardly for a moment before he noticed a woman standing in the kitchen area. Hair a vibrant red, she wore a simple yet elegant grey suit dress with black heels. Smart phone in one hand and a coffee in the other, she reminded Steve faintly of one of his best bodyguards Natasha. Fierce, independant, and no nonesense. He instantly liked her.  
"Miss Potts?"  
At that she smiled and placed her coffee cup down, approaching him with her hand out. He took it and was suprised by her firm grip.  
"Mr Rogers, thank you for coming. Please call me Pepper". She smiled at him and led him towards the sofa.  
"Pepper, thank you for trusting SHIELD Security for the job. And you can call me Steve" He smiled back as he took a seat. Yep, the sofa was as comfortable as he was expecting, and he instantly wanted to curl up his feet and sink in to it.  
"Your reviews speak for themselves, Steve. Your company has a fantastic reputation. Can I offer you a coffee?"  
"No, thank you. So I understand Mr Stark already has a bodyguard, a Mr Hogan?"  
"Yes, Happy. He's not the most enthused about you joining".  
At that Steve smiled and nodded, he unnderstood that he would be seen as an imposition and potential threat to Mr Hogan's job. He made a note to seek out Mr Hogan - Happy - and introduce himself, start to ease the tension.  
"I understand, and I don't want to impose on the job he is currently doing. However we take our clients safety very seriously and I will want to understand the current level of protection, and advise any improvements that we think necessary."  
"Yes, well the tower itself is very protected. The vistors pass you were given has a chip that JARVIS will track, you can't get to the penthouse without it. Of course JARVIS now has your biometrics so the pass is no longer necessary. JARVIS will initate an automatic lock down if he senses any danger or threat, and will immediately summon the police in such an event. He will also alert us if Tony tries to leave the tower without you, which I fear will be often." For a moment a sad look passed over her face, but she quickly smiled to cover it up. "Of course, we should introduce you. Say Hi JARVIS".  
"Good Morning Miss Potts, Mr Rogers". Steve looked around to find the source of the well spoken British man, his eyebrows creasing for a moment before he remembered that Stark had an AI system (he always did his research on his clients, and there is a lot about Tony Stark on the internet).  
"JARVIS, you are Mr Starks AI?"  
"That is correct, Sir. Mr Stark has programmed me to run the house and ensure his saftey and comfort. It is, at times, trying".  
Pepper offered a small laugh before standing up. "JARVIS does have certain emergency protocols that Tony has built in that he sometimes regrets. He has a habit of going days without sleep or food, at which point JARVIS will let me know. It's a system, just maybe not a good one. Anyway Tony is in the workshop at the moment, let me show you to your guest room and I will take you down."  
Steve stood up to follow her, carefully assessing the penthouse as they walked through to look for potential security risks. He made a note to check the windows, to see if there was a staircase and to have a chat with JARVIS on how he's systems worked, before Pepper stopped outside a room.  
"This will be your room for the time you are here. Tony is next door. He wanted to put you on a seperate floor but these seemed safter".  
The room was not a room. It was it's own small apartment. There was a living area, complete with sofas, a bed, a bathroom with the largest walk in shower Steve had ever seen. The only thing missing was a kitchenette.  
"I hope this will be adequate, we don't often use this guest room." Pepper smiled at him again as he realised he hadn't said anything for a while.  
"Yes, lovely, thank you." He returned her smile, placing down his bag on the bed and turning back to Pepper. "So, you said Mr Stark was in his workshop?"  
\---  
His first meeting with Tony did not go well. Pepper took him down to the workshop and tried to introduce him, to which Tony acted like a bratty child. He refused to acknowledge Steve, just kept moaning to Pepper that he "perfectly happy with Happy" (to which he laughed to himself) and that he didn't need "tall, blonde and on steroids". He tried to leave at that point, saying to Pepper that maybe it was a mistake, but the pleading look in her eye forced him to stay. So he was here, sat in his room, awaiting for JARVIS to call him if Tony tried to leave without him. It was going to be a very long 5 months and 30 days. Not that he was counting.


End file.
